Midnight haunts me…Even now today
by seddieluv4ever
Summary: This story re-tales the break up between Sam and Freddie, but it also includes the days and months following. Freddie experiences something he never did with Carly, and his attempts to win Sam back falters when a familiar face appears on the scene


Midnight haunts me…Even now today

Hey Everybody! I'm BAaaaaaack! Who else is sad about iCarly ending? And who else (spoilers 4 any1 who hasn't seen it) is upset Dan 4 having Creddie win?! I am BEYOND pissed! Anywho, I found this old story and decided to post it. I personally think Seddie still belongs together. Here you go, my new story!

A seddie Two-shot….originally one-shot…

It was the perfect night, the sky was filled with stars, but they didn't see any of that. All they saw was the inside of an old and dirty elevator. The silence was killing the both of them until she finally spoke. Always was the brave one…

"So…"

"She wasn't talking about us."

"I know…but, do you think maybe, we're taking some connection we have and-"

"Trying to force it into a girlfriend boyfriend thing?"

"yea.."

"Well...I mean...it's like after all the years of us being, like at each others throats. And you...kissing me, that night in school. (pauses briefly) It was pretty...pretty intense..."

"Hey, it put me in a mental hospital"

(pause)

"So the kiss was just...intense?"

"And fun..."

"(chuckles) Yea, I just I don't know if you and me really, click, you know...that way..."

"Yea, but, maybe one day...if you get a little more normal..."

"or...you get a little more abnormal"

(silence)

"So, did we just break up?"

(Pause)

"Feels like it...but it was mutual right?"

"Yea, but I'm still gonna tell people I broke up with you and broke your nerdy little heart"

"(smirks) Fair enough"

(pause)

"O well."

She re-starts the elevator, and leans up against the cold hard elevator walls.

As she does this, he contemplates within his mind: 'I'm such an idiot, why does this hurt more than Carly's break-up? I need to tell her before it's too late'

And so, once the elevator dinged, he continued to watch as she made her way out of the now cramped spaced. Yes it was big, but the awkwardness surrounding them suddenly became too much for him.

He finally made his decision; he didn't want to lose her, even though it felt like he already had. So he took a shot and said it...

"I love you"

Maybe she wouldn't say it back, maybe she would. Either way she had to know. He'd began to lose hope she'd say it back until:

"I love you too"

* * *

She rests her hands on his chest, and he wraps his hands around her frame. Smiling a bit as her lips came in contact with his.

It's midnight now, and you know not because you checked your phone, but because of the feeling in your stomach. It's not a welcoming one, but it's there none-the-less.

You hope and pray that she doesn't pull away and ask for the time because you don't want to part from her lips, knowing this is the last time you'll kiss her like this again.

For a while, at least.

Right?

But your hope is lost once you feel her slowing her pace. You try your hardest to keep it going, not wanting to end. She pulls away, this time, she being the one who checks her phone.

You sigh heavily knowing what's coming next…

"It's midnight, I should probably head home and check on frothy. (pause) This is it then huh?"

Finally looking up from your intertwined hands, you stare at her not wanting to let go. You've figured it out now that she's your everything, losing her is so much more painful than any physical pain she's caused.

As she begins to release her hands, you tighten your grip to make her stay.

"Freddie..." she trailed off after you stopped her, by finally speaking .

"Please, let me have one last kiss...please"

Your begging now, voice is trembling. All she does is stare at you. And you start begging again.

"Please Sam...just one more...please" you look at her, trying to read her thoughts. Tears threatening to leave your eyes.

She sighs, sitting back down. Not in the chair though, on your lap, and your extremely happy as she leans in and presses her lips against yours.

Hungrily, you glide your tongue across her lip. She hesitantly opens her mouth, you quickly slide your tongue in before she changes her mind.

Ring!

You groan as her phone rings, she pulls away softly.

"Hey, Mel.."

"Get home now! Mom just got back from her date! She's extremely drunk and looking for you!"

"Crab! Thnx Mel I'm on the way"

As, she hangs up, you mentally curse Melanie for interrupting.

"I gotta go Freddie..."

Sighing, you release your hands from hers. Knowing they'll never be tangled again.

She's at the door now, you didn't realize until she spoke again.

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yea?"

"I hate you..."

She cracks a smile and you smile back knowing fully well what that means now, and you can't help but say it back.

"Hate you too."

* * *

It's been a month now, since your break-up, and everything's gone back to what you call normal. She's not torturing gibby as much anymore, but now she's back to physically and emotionally hurting you.

You don't mind though, as long as she's hurting you, you know you have her attention on you and you only.

Lately, you've been craving that attention. You even try to start an argument just to look in her eyes.

Those eyes...those deep blue sea eyes that make you melt just by looking in the-OK focus you tell yourself. Your in the middle of an exam and your thinking about her. You glance over your shoulder slightly just to sneak a peak at her. As usual she's asleep and you can't help but smile.

* * *

Two months...in another month it will be your anniversary.

That's when you'll make your move, to win her back.

Your hearts been aching...

Aching to hold her

Aching to have her lips on your's

Aching to- Your thoughts stop suddenly, your whole body stops.

Ten feet away from her locker. You see a guy standing there, she's smiling, and blushing.

You growl at the fact that you used to be the only one who made her do that.

Well there was.-

PETE...growling again your hands clinch into fists, knowing now who that is.

You advance toward her...well him really, wanting to snap his neck for talking to YOUR girl.

Stopping again you realize...she's not YOUR girl anymore, turning to walk away you also come to the conclusion that she can date/ flirt with whom ever she wants.

And it KILLS you inside knowing that she could be in someone else's arms any day now, and as your mind slowly starts to accept this, you wrap your arms around your body, feeling the emptiness you felt when you first broke up- if she does go to someone else-there's no way you'll get her back by your anniversary.

* * *

End! It's starting to become to long so I'm splitting it into a two-shot.

Will Freddie win Sam back by there anniversary?

Watch out for part 2 to find out...R&R!


End file.
